fiona_renee_burksfandomcom-20200213-history
Damaged DVDs
Fraggle Rock: Doin' Things that Doozers Do, glitch at the scene from "The Trail of the Cotterpin Doozer" where the 2 guys were talking while Gobo and friends sing "Follow Me". The scene from the animated episode "The Radish Round-up" got glitch. * Nick Picks vol. 1, Glitch at the "All Grown Up" episode, "Lucky 14", the beginning of "The Fairly OddParents" episode, "Information Stupor Highway" glitch and skipped to the scene where Timmy sees a images of fairies. then, the scene got glitch and skipped to the end, the "Giant Goddard's destroyed buildings" scene from "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour" got glitch. Then, "MLAATR" episode "Hostile Makeover" got glitch and skipped to "Rugrats" episode, "Finsterella". * Nick Picks vol. 4, glitch at the end of "Have you Seen this Snail?" (from SpongeBob Squarepants) and "Where's Wanda" (from The Fairly OddParents) got glitch. Then, the scene from "The Great Unwashed" (From MLAATR) where Britt and Tiff walked down the hallway got glitch. * Winx Club: Bloom's Secret Past, got glitch during the scene from "Miss Magix" where Flora begins testing got glitch and skipped to the scene where Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna sees a building. The end of episodes 15 and 16 got glitch. * Shrek, glitch during the quest to find Fiona. * Shrek 2, * Shrek the Third, sometimes got glitch during the song "Live or Let Die!". Then, got glitch during the "Donkey and Puss in Boots back in correct bodies, but tails mismatched" scene. * Pokémon 2: The Power of One, got glitch during the trailer for "Pokémon 3: The Spell of the Unown". * Pokémon 3: The Spell of the Unown, glitch during the song "Pokérap GS". * What's New, Scooby-Doo: Safari so Goodi!, glitch at the scene from "Roller Ghoster Ride" where Shaggy says "You want 'Scooby Snacks'?". * What's New, Scooby-Doo: Sports Spooktacular, glitches a little bit during "The Unnatural" and "The Fast and the Wormious" and then, glitch at the end of "Diamonds are the Ghoul's Best Friends". * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire, glitch during the "Rowboat" scene. Then, skipped to "They kidnap the Hex Girls" scene. * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico, glitch during the "Medicine Man" scene. Then, glitch at the end. Also, the making of "Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico" got glitch. * Dora the Explorer: Catch the Stars, glitch during the "Which Cloud is the Highest" scene from "Star Catch" then skipped to the another episode "Star Mountain". Then glitch at the beginning of "Louder", then skipped to the end of the noisy river scene. * Dora the Explorer: Super Babies, glitch at the end of the barn scene from "Catch the Babies" after the sheep says "Graaaciaaas!!!". Then, glitch at the "Baby Dino" end credits. The beginning of "Por Favor" was glitch. * Dora the Explorer: Super Babies' Dream Adventure, glitch at the end of "The Gummy Song" from the episode "Pirate Treasure Hunt". * The Simpsons season 1 disc 2, glitch at the end of "The Life in the Fast Lane". Then, glitch at the beginning of "Homer's Night Out". * MLP: The Princess Promenade, glitch during the trailer for "The Runaway Rainbow". * MLP: Flight to Cloud Castle, glitch during the "Hey Look! Were the big brother ponies!" scene from "Somnambula". Then, glitch during the scene from "The Prince and the Ponies". * The Adventures of Milo and Otis, glitch a lot. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Halloween, glitch at the scene from "Welcome to Chum Bucket" where SpongeBob talks to Plankton. * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, glitch at the middle. * Care Bears: Work of Heart Bear Presents "The Gift of Caring" and "I, Robot Heart", glitch during the opening scene from "I, Robot Heart". * Care Bears: "The Wrath of Shreeky", glitch during the scene where Treat Heart Pig and the girl ride to No Heart's castle. * Care Bears: "Bedtime for Care a Lot" and "The Cloud Monster", glitch during the opening scene from "Bedtime for Care a Lot". * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot, glitch during the scene were Gig the Pig is crying, then skipped to the scene right after Mr. Funnybone lost his jewels * Monsters, Inc., glitch during the scene where Sulley rides on the sleigh.